1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light converter.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,653 B1 discloses a light converter in which a plurality of solar cells arranged in rows are connected in series. Within a row, the individual solar cells are arranged in parallel on conductive layers and are electrically connected to the layers. In order to form a series connection from a row to an immediately adjacent row, a U-shaped connector encloses both the surface of a solar cell and the rear face of the same solar cell. An insulating layer is formed on the rear face inside the connector in order to avoid a short circuit between the front side and rear side of the applicable semiconductor body. In order to insulate the individual conductive layers from one another, silicone fittings are implemented on the rear side of the individual solar cell between the U-shaped connector and the rest of the rear side.
In addition, various photovoltaic modules are known from U.S. 20100275976, DE 10 2008 046329 A1, U.S. 20110132451, and DE 19 27 387 A1. In particular, U.S. 20100275976 A1 discloses mechanical connectors that are coated on one side with an electrically insulating, preferably optically transparent, film. An adhesive layer is applied to the film, wherein wires having a low-melting alloy project from the adhesive layer in order to electrically connect the surface or the rear side of the solar cell to the wires. In order to achieve a series connection of individual solar cells, the wires of the first connector, with which electrical contact is made to the surface, are electrically connected by means of a bus bar to the wires of the second connector, with which electrical contact is made to the rear side. The bus bar is implemented on the rear side of the solar cells between the first connector and the second connector.